


Awaiting To Awaken

by Umbra_Writes



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Chronic Pain, Laughter, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22433575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbra_Writes/pseuds/Umbra_Writes
Summary: Here he is, stuck inside his own mind until he either wakes up or his body finally breaks down. It's not so bad, maybe it's better this way? That way his bad luck won't hurt anyone.
Kudos: 4





	Awaiting To Awaken

Nagito’s breath racked his entire chest, his lungs felt like they were burning, his ribs shook inside of his chest. It  _ hurt.  _ Just breathing hurt so horribly in this moment but he knew it’d fade. Pain never lasted, it would go away if he just waited. His fingertips were numb, curling them into the bedsheets didn’t help but he could feel the cloth under his palm. Was he truly awake this time? Sure he was sitting on the edge of the bed, staring out into the room, but that didn’t mean he was truly  _ awake.  _ Not that he remembered much, or anything really, he just  _ knew.  _ Slowly he pushed himself off of the bed, his legs almost buckling under himself but he managed to stay standing. He slowly walked his way to the door, pushing it open slowly he squeezed his eyes shut as the sunlight was harsh. Taking the few steps outside when his eyes finally opened he couldn’t help his quiet sigh of disappointment. No, he wasn’t awake was he? He was trapped here for another while it seemed. Hopefully, one day, he’d wake up for real, possibly join the others. But would they forgive him? Forgive the things he’s done? He started to laugh, unable to stop himself no matter how much laughing  _ hurt.  _ He was only trying to help! He was doing what was best! Hadn’t he? In the end they all got out, right? Even if he hadn’t wanted them to, he knew Hajime was smart, he was so, so, so, so, so, so, so smart! Nagito’s laughter continued until his chest wouldn’t allow him to laugh anymore, until he was heaving, unable to breathe. His head fell back, his mouth opened as he gasped for breath, only making his chest hurt so much more. Eventually he was able to calm down, breathing somewhat regularly again, the pain didn’t completely subside but it was manageable at least. He had no real reason to be out here, really he could just go back to the bed and lay himself down and wait for the next day but he always found himself wandering around anyways. 

  
  


All of it was fake. Whatever small part of his brain that just barely functioned making this place for him while his body slept somewhere he didn’t even know. It was  _ almost  _ Jabberwock island, he couldn’t travel to the other islands, there was only a small little patch of the main one for him to be on, the cottages, the beach and the area with the statue. Of course the statue wasn’t there, nothing replaced it, just an empty area. It was... _ enough.  _ More than Nagito could have asked for he supposed, considering his own brain seemed to have enough problems, it was shocking that he had this. He spent most of his time at the beach, sitting in the same spot, watching the waves move in the exact same way every time, the sun never set, night never came, Nagito only went back to his bed when he was bored enough. It would drive someone insane, being here for who knows how long but truthfully Nagito was thankful. Thankful he even had this. It gave him hope for waking up. 

  
  


When had he found out that this was only his mind? It hadn’t been difficult, he couldn’t even go into another cottage, there were only really three places he could go not including his cottage, at first he had hoped it was a dream but no matter how much he slept it never changed. He sat himself down into the sand, staring out at the waves, they never moved differently, always did the exact same motion. He lifted his vision to the horizon, it looked like it went on forever, as much as he wished it did he knew that it more than likely ended very close. He couldn’t even enter the water, not that he really wanted too. He sighed quietly, laying himself down in the sand he stared up at the clouds that never moved. He hoped that his luck would come in, good luck and allow him to wake up. He slowly and lazily traced the cloud shapes with his eyes, maybe staying here wouldn’t be so bad. His bad luck wouldn’t hurt anyone if he was here, right? Then maybe all of this wouldn’t be awful. He had expected to die, it’s what he wanted to help the ultimate hope but he ended up here, not necessarily alive but not quite dead either. Maybe this was for the best?

  
  


When Nagito woke up again he had to quickly shut his eyes, the sun, bright as always made his eyes sting and burn from the sudden light. He already knew he wasn’t really awake but even so he was slowly coming to terms with the fact that he might never truly wake up. His back ached and he could only wonder why he was in pain if this was all in his mind. Maybe his brain remembered his pain much more than anything else, he couldn’t help his quiet laughter, of course. He slowly managed to sit up, looking out at the water. He also couldn’t help but wonder if when his eyes closed everything was still there or it all disappeared in those moments. 

  
  


Nagito found himself just wandering around again, walking to the same three places. Sometimes it felt like he was in a video game, as Chiaki would say, an  _ infinite scrolling background.  _ He chuckled quietly to himself, stopping in the center, staring at where the statue had been, or well before it was replaced with that large timer. What had that been for anyways? He rocked back and forth on his feet, thinking. 

  
  


“Hey Hajime? Are you waiting for me?” He asked, looking up at the sky. A smile on his face, “How about everyone else? Or are you all planning on tying me up once I wake up?” he laughed, his shoulders shaking as the laugh slowly increased in volume until he was doubled over, clutching at his stomach. Tears pricked his eyes, not only from laughter but also from the pain of his laughter. He couldn’t stop his laughter sometimes and the pain didn’t help. “H-Hajime! When I wake up I can’t wait to see your face again!!” He clutched onto his jacket, struggling through his laughter. He was excited to see Hajime again! 

**Author's Note:**

> So guess who got obsessed with something else, this person!!!!!!!!!!!  
> It only happened because I got a character based off of Nagito, before I even knew anything about the game then the person who gave em to me sent me a playthrough of the game, so it's not my fault this time!  
> Anyways this was written in like...an hour? A little over, I didn't really have an idea coming into this I just started to write.  
> I also don't actually know if Nagito has chest pains but I do so there ya go.
> 
> He is baby
> 
> I also have no idea what to tag this...as usual so any help is appreciated, love ya babies <3
> 
> Go give me a request!:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/21230477


End file.
